Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story" Cast: *Mr. Potato Head - Surly (The Nut Job) *Hamm - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) *Bo Peep - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bo Peep's Sheep - themselves *Sheriff Woody - E.B. (Hop) *Slinky Dog - Rover Dangerfield *Rex - Xiro (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Andy Davis - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Davis - Anabella (Marvelous Musical Masion) *RC - Sven (Frozen) *Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Shark - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Snake - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Robot - Sunil Nelva (Littlest Pet Shop) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Garfield *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Rocky Gibraltar - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Buzz Lightyear - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Sid Phillips - Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Scud - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Combat Carl - Webkinz Orile (a.k.a Birdie) (Webkinz Series) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various "Annoying Orange" Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) *Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) *Janie - Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit) *Pterodactyl - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Hand-in-the-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Roller Bob - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Frog - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Rockmobile - Scooby-Doo *Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Burned Rag Doll - Pinky (Best Pals Hand Toons) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Movie used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies and Shows: *The Nut Job *VeggieTales in the House *Yin Yang Yo *Hop *Rover Dangerfield *Noah's Ark (2007) *Tangled *Little Einsteins *Frozen *A Bug's Life *SpongeBob SquarePants *LocoRocos *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Littlest Pet Shop *Big Hero 6 *Bambi *The Garfield Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Marvelous Musical Masion *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Gravity Falls *Webkinz Series *The Flight Before Christmas *The Yogi Bear Show *Madame Blueberry *Annoying Orange *Veggie Park *Home *Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death *The Good Dinosaur *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer *Darkwing Duck *Camp Lazlo *The Sword in the Stone *Fish Hooks *Veggie Park Bigger Longer and Uncut (1999) *Scooby-Doo Series *The Lion Guard *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *VeggieTales *Blooregard Q Kazoo *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Best Pals Hand Toons *The Boxtrolls *The Rescuers Trivia *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) is 68 minutes. Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Parodies Category:Parody Category:Movie spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Category:Family films Category:G-Rated films Category:Hop (2011) Category:Hop Category:TheCartoonMan12 New Page